Fluffy Shyness
by imma dino hear me roar-M.I.A
Summary: After Naruto comes back from his training, he finds out about a couple he doesn't really agree with. Kiba and Hinata are that lovey-dovey couple that you find in the streets. Kiba thinks their relationship further but Naruto can't stand it! He warns Hinata so she calls it off. Kiba has to take matters into his own hands so will Hinata forgive him or will it turn out bad? Requested!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: MARCY! I GOT THE STORY UP! **

**Gaara: Who are you yelling to?  
**

**Me: You don't belong in this story!  
**

**Sasori: But it's fun to annoy you.  
**

**Me: *Mutters things about 'Stupid Puppet'* Anyway, this story was requested by my super fantabulous drawing friend! I shall call her Marcy.  
**

**Sasori: A Kiba/Hinata or Kibaata or Kiba/Hina, whatever the hell you want to call it. Nat owns nothing.  
**

**Gaara: And she's sorry it's so short.  
**

**Me: But it'll be a couple of chapters so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and today's the day I come back home to Konoha. I've missed a lot of my friends, especially Sakura-chan, so I can't wait to see them again. Training with Jiraiya was super hard, but it'll all be worth it when I bring back Sasuke. Right now Jiraiya and I are walking up to the gates when I saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Naruto! You're back!" Kotetsu yelled from his desk and Izumo smiled.

"Hey guys!" I waved to them and then we kept walking. I saw a tall building so I decided to climb it. Overlooking the whole village, I could see the Hokage monument. I smiled brightly and stretched my arms out.

"I'm home everyone! Naruto Uzumaki is back in the Hidden Leaf Village!" I yelled out and looked around. I noticed that they added Granny Tsunade's face onto the monument. I took in a deep breath and gave out a relaxed sigh.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" I heard a voice call out and I smiled. I turned around to see Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. I jumped down from the building and they came up to me.

"Wow! Sakura-chan, long time no see huh?" I asked and she smiled then noticed something.

"Hold on a minute. You've gotten taller than me haven't you?" She asked and I smiled then nodded. I heard a poof and smoke covered Konohamaru. The smoke cleared partially to show a naked woman but covering anything that shouldn't be shown. I smiled but shook my head.

"Konohamaru, you shouldn't be using those jutsus, they're beneath you." I said and he pouted.

"I've got a new pervy jutsu that'll blow you away!" I said and then felt something punch me.

"You haven't changed at all Naruto!" We went to the Kage tower to speak to Tsunade when the door opened to show some familiar faces.

"Shikamaru!" I said and they looked at me then smiled.

"Naruto! Looks like you're back." Shikamaru said and I nodded. I took a look at them and noticed that they were wearing different clothes. I looked at the girl and took some time to think.

"Uh…what's your name again?" I asked and she glared at me.

"You don't remember me?! I'm Temari!" She said and I laughed sheepishly.

"Naruto, there's someone else you should meet. He's out there." Tsunade pointed outside the window and I raised an eyebrow. I opened the window and looked around.

"Naruto, looks like you're all grown up."

"Kakashi-sensei!" I got out and started looking around for something in my pouch.

"Hold on, I got you something." I gave him the book that widened his eyes.

"No way! You got the new book of the Icha Icha series!" He said in excitement and I smiled then nodded.

"Well, I should leave you to get relaxed for a bit before we start our training. See you later!" Kakashi said with a wave and then left. I blinked then went back inside. Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and I were walking around when Shikamaru said something that made me feel so bad.

"What do you mean I'm the only one that's still a Genin?!" I asked and he nodded.

"Actually, Kankuro, Neji and I are already Jonin." Temari said and I looked at her with my mouth open.

"W-What?! What about Gaara?! What's he?!" I asked and they looked at each other.

"He's…the Kazekage." Temari said slowly and I looked down. I clenched my fist but smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to be outdone by him. Don't worry Gaara. I'm still going to be Hokage! Dattebayo!"

"You know Otogakure made a new Kage and Alex is theirs." Shikamaru said and I grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT?!"

"Heh heh, just kidding. We haven't heard much from them. The last time any of us spoke to them was after Kiba and Hinata started dat-"

"Shikamaru." Temari warned and I looked at them.

"What about Kiba and Hinata? What happened to them?" I asked and they exchanged some glances then Shikamaru sighed.

**Kiba PoV **

"Hinata! We're gonna be late!"

"O-Okay Kiba-kun!" That's right. My girlfriend is Hinata Hyuuga. We've been dating each other for two and a half years. Actually, it was about a week after Naruto left. We had to meet Shino for a little reunion with Kurenai-sensei. I guess Hinata had finally given up on the old knucklehead.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Or I guess not.

* * *

**Me: I have stuff to explain! **

**Sasori: But not much.  
**

**Me: I have still stuff to explain and not even the puppet who decided not to leave an off-spring can ruin my mood!  
So, if you've read or glimpsed at As if the afterlife can't get worse or Secrets to Reveal you know who Alex is! **

**Alex: I do not belong in this story.  
**

**Me: *Kicks out Sasori, Alex and Gaara* Kiba get in!  
**

** Kiba: Yay I get to help! **

**Me: And if you haven't read those stories then here's who Alex is. Alex and he friends got into the Naruto world and became sound ninja, which is why Shikamaru joked about her being their Kage. I had to include her because I couldn't think of another way to get them to explain what's going on with Kiba and Hinata.  
**

**Kiba: I'm going to like this story!  
**

**Me: Even though I started with Naruto, it's mostly going to be about Kiba and Hinata but he will play a part in it. Marcy I really hope you liked the first chapter! Maybe I can do five more if I keep the storyline in my head. Review my Awesome Creatures of the Night!  
**


	2. Alex's advice

**Me: I'm just saying, I'd go for Lee instead.**

**Tenten: I guess but what about Neji?  
**

**Me: Meh. Oh. Are we on? Welcome back to another chapter! I feel like keeping these short.  
**

**Tenten: Nat owns nothing and it was Marcy's idea for the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hinata PoV**

He's back. Naruto's back. I let go of Kiba's hand and held mine to my heart. Ever since Kiba and I have been in a relationship, I've never even thought about him. Do I still have feelings for him? I like Kiba, a lot, but…Naruto. He's just…what am I thinking? I'm in a happy relationship with Kiba! But…I'm so confused!

"H-Hinata-chan? Kiba? What are you guys doing together?" Naruto asked and I blushed then looked away.

"We're going to meet Shino and Kurenai-sensei for a little reunion. We haven't seen them in a while. Looks like you're back home, eh Naruto?" Kiba asked and he rolled his eyes but nodded. Naruto looked at me then started to blush.

"W-Wow Hinata-chan, you grew up." He said and I started to blush then smiled. We heard a voice behind us.

"Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei is waiting for us." Shino said and we turned around to look at him.

"Huh? Who's that?" Naruto asked and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Naruto, you don't remember me?" Shino asked and he shook his head. Shikamaru smiled then rubbed his neck.

"Naruto, that's Shino." Shikamaru said and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes then at Shino.

"What?! Shino? Is that really you?" Naruto asked and Shino had a little rain cloud over his head. I giggled. _He's still Naruto Uzumaki. _I thought to myself then smiled.

"How could you not recognize me?" Shino asked bitterly and Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"Well if you keep covering yourself up like that then how am I going to recognize you?! Hey Hinata-chan, are you going to be busy on Saturday?" Naruto asked and my eyes widened. _I-Is he trying to ask me out? _

"Actually Hinata and _I _are going to have a date night on Saturday." Kiba hissed out and glared at Naruto. He draped an arm around me and Naruto glared at him.

"Kiba, Hinata, let's go." Shino said and Kiba rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Later guys." Kiba said with a wave over his shoulder as we started walking.

"G-Goodbye N-Naruto-kun." I said softly but he must've still heard me because he smiled at me. I blushed then Kiba pulled me closer. We walked over to the restaurant where we were going to meet Kurenai-sensei and found Asuma there. They were both talking to each other and laughing. We went inside and walked over to them.

"Well maybe we can continue this later, at my place." We heard Asuma-sensei say and we stopped.

"Why not head over there right now? No one's gonna notice." Kurenai-sensei said and Kiba snickered.

"Maybe we could see a movie as well-"

"K-Kurenai-sensei?" I stuttered out and they jumped. They looked at us then started to blush.

"H-Hello students! I was just talking to Asuma about…_battle_ strategies." Kurenai-sensei said sheepishly and Asuma stood up.

"I should let you get reacquainted with each other. Goodbye Kurenai." Asuma said and left. Kurenai-sensei sighed dreamily and looked at us then smiled.

"So I heard that Naruto's back in town. How's he doing?" She asked and I blushed.

"Fine." Kiba answered and she nodded. We ate Dinner then Kiba wanted to walk me home. We stopped at the front door and stood there.

"Thank you K-Kiba-kun." I said and he smiled then kissed me. I closed my eyes to enjoy his kiss. Whenever he would do that, I felt sparks. I enjoyed them. He waved then left. I smiled then went inside and up to my room. I saw something on my bed. I walked over to it and found a note.

_Hey Hinata-chan, would you like to come with me to get some ramen some time? _

_Naruto _

I looked at the paper with wide eyes then started to shake. Thunder boomed and I jumped. I looked out the window and it started to pour. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was time for me to go to bed. I took my clothes off then changed into my pajamas. I held the note in my hand as I got into bed then sighed.

"Do I still have feelings for Naruto-kun?" I asked myself and saw a flash of lightning.

***Later that Night***

I kept on tossing and turning, not being able to go to sleep. I listened to the rain pitter patter, hoping that it would soothe me. Ever since I read Naruto's note, I couldn't find myself able to sleep. I felt so tired but I just can't find myself to be able to sleep. I sighed then looked outside of my window. It wasn't raining as hard as it was before so I opened the window, thinking that the fresh air could calm me down. I went back to my bed and sat on it.

"Why do I have these mixed feelings? I like Kiba-kun but…Naruto-kun…I just don't know anymore." I said to myself and heard a creak. I froze then looked around my room. I saw a dark figure crouching in my window. I hid under the covers and shut my eyes. I took a small peek to see who it was but all I saw was the figure of someone with their hair in a ponytail. They had a cloak on so I started thinking of the worse.

"P-Please don't hurt me I-Itachi-kun!" I said then bit my lip. I shut my eyes and heard a click. I opened my eyes to see the lights on.

"Sorry Hinata. I didn't know I was sneaking into your house. Hell I didn't know I was in Konoha. It was raining hard as hell so I couldn't see a thing!"

"A-Alex-chan?" I asked then lifted the covers to see my old friend. She had her hair in a low ponytail and a black cloak on. No red clouds. I gave out a sigh of relief and then looked at her. She was dripping wet.

"Y-You couldn't tell it was my house?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, its freakin' dark as hell and the damn rain got in my eyes." I nodded then got up.

"Oh, y-you're wet. Let me get you a towel." I sad then handed her one from my dresser. She dried herself of then sat down in a chair.

"So I hear that Naruto's back." She said with a smirk and I blushed.

"Y-Yes. H-He arrived today." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I ran past his house because I heard someone snoring and something about ramen." She chuckled and I looked down. I let out a silent sigh but she seemed to have noticed.

"Something wrong Hinata? Man troubles? I have my taser-"

"N-No, no, no! That won't be necessary."

"Damn. I like the taser. So what's on your mind?" She asked and I sighed. I guess I could tell her.

"I-I think I may s-still have feelings for N-Naruto-kun." I said softly and she looked at me expectantly.

"Is that it?" Alex asked and I looked at her in shock.

"I-Isn't that wrong?" I asked and she laughed.

"Hinata, all girls get mixed feelings. Most get them while still being in a relationship. It's always happening, it's not wrong." She said and I smiled.

"B-But, I really like K-Kiba-kun, who should I choose?" She asked and then rubbed her chin in thought then snapped her fingers. She reached into her pocket and took something out.

"Here. Flip this quarter. Heads, Naruto. Tails, Kiba." She handed me the quarter and I looked at her.

"A-Are you su-"

"I'm positive Hinata. Just flip it." I looked down at it. A simple coin holding the future of my love life. I shrugged then flipped it. While it was spinning in the air, I held my heart. It was as if time went so slowly. _P-Please be Kiba-kun. _When it came down, it landed on the floor and I closed my eyes. Alex chuckled and I opened my eyes. It laded on heads.

"M-Maybe I should be with N-Naruto-kun."

"Who said that the coin was going to decide for you?" Alex asked and I looked at her.

"W-What?" I ask softly and she rolled her eyes.

"Hinata, the point of you flipping the coin was so you could find out who you want. The coin helped you decide who it was. It wasn't going to decide for you. Were you thinking about anyone while it was in the air?" She asked and I looked down.

"K-Kiba-kun."

"Well there you go. You're heart wants Kiba, don't listen to anything else. I didn't." I looked up at her confused at what she meant but no one was there.

"Later Hinata, I gotta go talk with Tsunade." I heard Alex's voice outside of the window and I smiled.

"T-Thank you Alex-chan."

***The Next Day***_  
_

**3rd PoV**

Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on the grass when Akamaru barked about something.

"Hm? What was that boy?" Kiba asked and the large dog barked again.

"Y-You think that Hinata and I should…." He led off and the dog nodded. Kiba blushed then sighed. He looked up at the sky, watching the moving clouds.

"But…we're so young. We have been dating for a long time though. I don't know Akamaru." The dog barked again and his master thought he said something different.

"W-What? Hinata wouldn't give herself up to anyone else! Atleast…I don't think so. What if she decides to leave me since the kid is back? I can't let that happen! Thanks boy for warning me! I should get myself ready! Maybe I should talk to a doctor first though." Kiba ran off leaving his dog confused. What Akamaru really said was 'Watch out for Naruto, love Hinata the right way and they'll both know that you truly love her.' His master actually thought of something else. Meanwhile, behind a tree, Naruto stood and in shock.

"K-Kiba's going to steal Hinata's innocence! I have to warn Hinata!" With that said, the blonde haired ninja ran off to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

**Me: If anyone noticed that the taser part was from Spongebob, I applaud you my friend. Anyway, CLIFFY! I had no idea where this was going and then I was going over the plan with Marcy and then this happened!**

**Tenten: So Kiba misunderstood Akamaru? What the hell was he thinking?!  
**

**Kiba: Hey! We're just actors following the script! I do the reviews!  
**

**Tenten: Forget that! Review Nat's Lovely-  
**

**Naruto: Creatures of the Night! Dattebayo!  
**

**Tenten: DAMN IT!  
**


End file.
